my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Interface/ Menu Bar - File
__TOC__ Overview In the upper left corner, the 'Menu Bar' shows 'File' first. Clicking it reveals its drop-down(image right). These dialogs are simple to navigate and may become instinctive to use with practice. Give them a try, going through the list to become familiar. Experiment: Load 'Xia Dynasty' Campaign using New game and make a uniquely named Save Point, then let time pass really fast by holding the " ] " down for a few seconds. The " [ " key will slow the speed and "P" will Pause the game. Once a year or two has past make another uniquely named Save Point. Review the Load game listing. You can start the 'Shang Dynasty' Campaign using New game, and make another uniquely named Save Point collection for practice. You can use the Delete game to clean-up any experimental Save Points. See Emperor: Game Hotkeys for more information. New game This requests Emperor to leave the City and restart from Main Menu process. The image to the right appears in the middle of the City Map Area. Its purpose is to insure the action is desired. Clicking Yes will leave the current game without making a Save Point. Any progress since the last Save Point will be lost. Clicking No allows you to return to normal play, no harm. Replay mission This requests Emperor to reload the Mission from the 'pak'. It differs greatly then loading autosave_replay, which is merely a Save Point. Replay Mission will reset the Mission and allow you to change the Difficulty Level. This is helpful when an error early in the Mission planning warrants a reset. See Emperor: Basic Files for more information. Warning message similar to above in appearance and interaction. :Note: Replay mission can cause peculiar results. The RAM state doesn't always reset properly. Best to Quit/restart Emperor if you want a clean game. Load autosave_replay then use Replay mission if you must; or play from the autosave_replay Save Point. Some exploits utilize Replay with the expectation of a known bad behavior. Load, Save & Delete All are simular in appearance and interaction; appearing in the middle of the City Map Area. Using the image to the right(altered) as referance, The default(yellow) file listed in the top section can be change by clicking the desired file name in the lower section. If Save game, click the upper section and type in a unique name. :Note: Loading a Save Point from a Mission other then the one being played can cause peculiar Empire View or other results. The RAM state doesn't always reset properly. If Delete game, the file will be permanently removed (no Recycle Bin safety). Clicking Ok loads, saves or deletes the upper section named Save Point. Cancel closes the dialog, no harm. Right Clicking the City Map Area will cancel the dialog as well. Exit game Similar in interaction as 'New game', dialog is smaller. Simply put it closes Emperor or lets you back out. If you desire to Close Emperor there are many ways; Press the Esc key will initiate a nag safety dialog. But, clicking Windows close button(top right in windowed mode) will avoid a nagging safety dialog. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor basics